Trevor
Trevor, labeled as The Prankster, is a competitor in IRC Camps Season Three. He is played by Tdafan123. He is on the Screaming Scouts team. Time on IRC Camps In Welcome to Camp, Trevor was put on the Screaming Scouts team. Trevor befriended Manic and Cheyne, and in the challenge, pushed Paul out of the helicopter. Trevor was impressed with how Eliza was controlling the team, and started to kinda have a crush on her. Trevor began to think about voting off Trixie if they lost, as he saw her flirting with some guys. In the tiebreaker, Trevor was happy that his team won. In Talentless Show, Trevor got off to a rough start claiming he wasn't much of a morning person. He quickly got up and stared at Eliza intensely with love. After Cheyne gave a few helpful tips, they started talking about his brother James. In an attempt to impress Eliza, he said he liked watching Nalyd although this was only because he didn't know what to say. He was one of the few selected for the challenge for the talent of poetry although he didn't know one thing about it again this was an attempt to impress Eliza. During the challenge, he sucked it up with a bad explanation of Eliza. She was flattered anyways and they agreed to go out. He got 2 votes at the elimination but wasn't in the bottom. In Love is in the Air, Trevor woke up and put itching powder all over Paul's clothes. He sat by Eliza during breakfast, and flirted with her. Trevor left breakfast early to put Louis' hand in a cup of warm water. In the confessional, Trevor said he didn't dislike his prank victims, but more like belittled them. He was with Eliza in the first challenge. After they kissed, Trevor was sure that they won, but was shocked when they lost. After the challenge, Trevor said in the confessional he knew that Sly was evil, and he attempted to get the Campers to vote off Sly, but it failed. Audition Tape Trevor adjusts the camera, and is shown sitting on his couch," Hey guys, it's me, Trevor. I know I can win because I'm athletic, strong, and love cracking jokes!" He then laughs. It cuts to Trevor outside, in a tree, with a bucket," Here we go..." He smiles as some random person walking by walks under the tree, as Trevor dumps the bucket, which is full of pirannhas, as they bite the man, as the man screams in a nonchalant tone," Oh darn, I do believe I am being bitten. Ah! Help me." Trevor climbs down from the tree and says," You just got pranked!" The man continues in a nonchalant tone," Oh dang, I guess you did prank me, person I haven't met before." "And that's why I should be on your show." Trevor grins, as one of the pirannhas bites his leg as he drops the camera, running around in circles. Trivia *Trevor and James are the only people to be related, but not be in the same season. *Trevor has some coincidental similarities to past contestant, Trev: **Both have brown hair **Both are troublemakers **Both are related to someone on the show **Their names are similar **Both have shirts that expose their stomach *Despite his mean, cocky nature, Trevor has more friends than enemies. *He was the first male contestant voted out of the Screaming Scouts, and IRC Camps Season Three. *Trevor received 5 votes in the IRC Camps Season Three. Gallery Trevorsleep.PNG|Trevor in pajamas Trevorswimsuit.PNG|Trevor in his swimsuit. Trevorsecondoutfit.PNG|Trevor's second outift, which he wears occasionaly. Trevorinjured.PNG|Trevor, after landing in the cabin instead of the canoe. Trevor is Eliminated.PNG|Trevor's elimination photo. Category:Screaming Scouts Category:Characters